Pornografia,dildos etc
by Gleek-CRISSCOLFER
Summary: Finn descubre que su hermanastro Kurt no es el angelito que pensaba One-shot,Klaine No te gusta,pues no lo leas :


Finn estaba viendo un partido de football cuando el partido termino (perdiendo el equipo que Finn apoyaba ), pensó en dormir un poco ya que se había descompuesto su Xbox y Puck estaba con alguna chica _"Que novedad"_ pensó.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a caminar hacia su cama, vio que Kurt no se encontraba ahí _"No oí cuando salio? Mm Talvez este en el baño" _como obviamente no estaba en su cama ni en su escritorio decidió q le haría saber q su equipo perdió. Pero cuando se acerco ala puerta del baño escucho algo parecido a _Gemidos? _Obviamente proviniendo de kurt, De quien mas serian? Duh.

Entonces a los pocos segundos escucho un gemido mas fuerte y ya no se escucho nada ,Finn no estaba seguro si de preguntar ya que si estaba haciendo lo que creia que hacia a el no le gustaria que lo molestaran. Espero unos minutos después y toco lapuerta.

-Kurt estas bien?-

-Eh? Si Finn estoy b-bien- respondió rápidamente

-Suenas agitado, en serio estas bien?-

-Si Finn estoy "perfectamente"-

Con eso tuvo para comprender q si estaba haciendo "eso".

-Ok?.. Bueno mama llamo y dijo que llegaría en 20 minutos con la cena así que .. No tardes-

Solo se escucho un casi susurro que decía ok?. Bueno tenia mucha hambre y mejor subio las escaleras.

Carole llego con la cena,Burt del taller y Kurt subio.

Todos cenaron Carole,Burt y Kurt hablaban de algo que Finn realmente no le presto atencion y nisiquiera tuvo el valor de ver a su hermanastro a los ojos.

Cuando los dos bajaron y se acomodaron en sus camas dispuestos a dormir ,pero eran ya las 5:30 de la mañana y Finn llevaba despierto ya mas 40 minutos y no podia conciliar el sueño asi que se levanto a la cocina para tomar algo de leche tibia ya que en toda pelicula se la daban a los niños para dormir "eso es cool" dijo para si mismo mientras la bebia caminando hacia su habitacion. Cuando estaba ya cerca de su cama dispuesto a regresar al sueño alcanzo a ver algo parecido a una revista ,bueno una esquina sobresaliendo de abajo del colchon de la cama de Kurt.

Estuvo cerca de 10 minutos tratando de decidirse si enserio queria saber la razon de porque esa revista estaba escondida. Termino por decidirse que si, si queria saberlo asi que se acerco lentamente y revisando a cada 2 segundos si kurt seguia dormido pero definitivamente el estaba en los brazos de morfeo asi que lentamente la saco de su escondite.

-Solo es una tigerbeat(revista americana para adolescentes muy buena xD )-susurro confundido para despues volver a revisar a kurt y exactamente seguia dormido.

En la portada aparecia un especial de los Jonas Brothers. "No sabia que a Kurt le gustaran los Jonas"rio un poco con el pensamiento de si Kurt tendria su Jonas favorito como decian las chicas.

Pero vio que habia una hoja que sobresalia, al abrir la revista se le helo la sangre estaba llena de hombres desnudos cada pagina que Finn hojeaba ,bueno solo 1 que se repetia en cada pagina, al parecer era una sesion de fotos aparecia en diferentes posiciones,masturbandose,lamiendo dildos,tocandose,en una piscina. En algunas que no aparecia desnudo aparecia con traje o en ropa interior estaban llenas de corazones rojos al parecer se llamaba Leo Giamani eso explicaba porque cuando le pidio prestada la libreta de español a Kurt para tomar sus apuntes al final en letras rojas aparecia escrito "K+L=love" obviamente penso que estaba enamorado de algun actor o cantante pero no le tomo importancia ya que el tambien tenia algun amor platonico. Dios mio ahora entendia por que amaba a Blaine definitivamente Kurt tenia una gran atraccion hacia los morenos hasta ese tipo tenia algun parecido con ese Anderson. Tambien penso de que no le venderian eso a Kurt ,parecia un niño de no mas de 12 años bueno ya habia crecido un poco pero aun asi no se la venderian, siguio hojeando la revista como otros 5 minutos hasta que...

-Finn?...QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-

- Y-yo solo eh ... estaba -

Rapidamente a Kurt se le pusieron las mejillas rojas como tomates, habian descubierto su secreto.

-Kurt que es esto?- Dijo Finn tratando de contener la risa

-Finn es.. es solo , esque... puedo explicarlo!-

-Esta bien, Adelante te escucho-

-...-

-Tranquilo haha ni que fueras el unico que tiene porno escondido hahaha-

-NO TE RIAS!-

-Pero estoy seguro que nadie le venderia esto a ti, sin ofender pero pareces un niño todavia-

-...-

-Como la conseguistes?No no no, A quien le pediste que te la comprara?ni siquiera a mi me la venderian ni aunque me dejara el bigote Dime Dime!-Finn esta entre curioso y feliz si sabia como conseguirlas no tendria que tener las fotos escondidas en su computadora o en su celular y como sabiendo que Kurt tambien tenia una no le importaria si la encontraba.

-Vamos dime! Te juro que no se lo digo a nadie,lo prometo!-

-_Blainemelaregalo_-

-Que?-

-(suspiro)Me...la..regalo...- dijo dudando.

Finn hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando

-...Blaine...-dijo casi inaudible

-Perdon no escuche-

- ME LA REGALO BLAINE!-

-QUE RAYOS?-

_"No puede ser ese Anderson se atrevio a regalarle una revista porno a mi hermanito"._

-Kurt ese pervertido se atrevio a regalarte eso A TI?, DIOS! TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL AHORA MISMO,YO VOY Aaa...-No pudo decir mas cuando se acerco al buro de la cama de Kurt en donde se encontraba su telefono fijo el cajon estaba medio abierto y adentro habia un...

Con la mirada fija al cajon entreabierto -Kurt por favor dime que eso no es un maldito consolador y una botella de lubricante con una etiqueta que dice anal-

-no es un consolador ni una botella de lubricante anal-dijo timidamente

-pues no creo que sea un foco muy largo de color rosa y un bote de aceite en tu buro!-(hay unos focos medio largos para algunos abanicos no se si los conozcan)

-...-

-Dios! entonces no solo te estabas masturbando hoy en la tarde!-

-me escuchaste?-

-ESTABAS CASI GRITANDO!, PERO CLARO AHORA SE QUE APARTE UTILIZASTE OTRAS COSAS PARA HACERLO!-

-...-

-estoy seguro que Blaine tambien te lo regalo porque si no te venden una revista porno menos eso!-dijo señalandolo

-no es lo que tu piensas!-

-entonces que debo pensar!-

-YO LE PEDI QUE ME LOS COMPRARA!-

-Que?-

-YO LE PEDI QUE ME LOS COMPRARA A BLAINE!-

-NO PUEDO CREERLO EL PERVERTIDO SALISTE TU!-

-Algo asi, ... el tampoco un angelito-

-Tu y el han tenido..-dijo mientras hacias unas señas con las manos-

-...eee si...-

-DIOS MIO! CUANDO FUE ESO!

-recuerdas el dia en que tu y puck estaban jugando ese dia que compraste ese juego y querias tener la puntuacion maxima-

-Si... espera, pero ese dia tu y Blaine estuvieron toda la la tarde en el cua...-

Kurt asintio

-DIOS MIO !Le dire a Burt!-dijo Finn para despues salir corriendo seguido por kurt.

-ESPERA!-

-QUE?- dijo mientras se detenia

-porfavor no le digas nada se va a enojar-

-Creo que se mereceria saber que su angelito ya tiene relaciones sexua...-pero fue interrumpido por Kurt

-CALLATE! NO CREO QUE TU MADRE SEPA QUE TU TUVISTE SEXO CON SANTANA!-

-ESO NO ME DETENDRA! ESTOY CASI SEGURO QUE MI MADRE YA SABE QUE E TENIDO SEXO O ALMENOS LO SABE BURT-dijo mientras retomaba su direccion para luego sentir un brazo que lo detenia.

-Puede darle otro ataque,porfavor-

-Bien no le dire nada-

-Enserio?-

-Porsupuesto... si tu noviecito me consigue algunas revistas en especial-

-vere que puedo hacer-

"SI!" exclamo Finn ara si mismo mientras caminaban de regreso a la habitacion, hasta que recordo que era lo que le habia regalado,para que, y quien.

-Pero no se salva de que vaya hablar con el-

-Finn!-


End file.
